


Two distractions are better than one

by MachinationKZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Exhibitionism, Felching, Imagination, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachinationKZ/pseuds/MachinationKZ
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are being distracting. Draco tries to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic-like-thing that I've ever written! Thrown on here without any sort of proper spell/grammar checking, because the longer I look at it the more I want to delete it and hide away and never attempt to write again.
> 
> This chapter is purely a bit of setup, the next will have some actual smut.

By the fourth day of the summer holiday, Draco Malfoy knew he had a problem. Or at least, he had accepted he had a problem. Scorpius was home for the holidays, and had brought Albus with him. Which was fine. Completely fine. Except for the fact that they seemed to think clothing and privacy were optional these days.

On the first day, he figured that maybe walking around in just a towel for about an hour after he had showered was just one of Albus’ quirks that Scorpius had picked up as well.

On the second day, he thought that maybe Scorpius and Albus wanted to test if he really was as accepting of their relationship as he seemed. Why else would they be grinding against each other while kissing on the couch, even after they had clearly noticed Draco walking in?

On the third day, he assumed that it was probably just the latest trend in Quidditch to fly around shirtless and sweaty while grinning at anyone who happened to spectate.

But by the fourth day, when he woke up to the sound of groaning, flesh against flesh, moans and a creaking bed from the room next to his, he knew he had a problem. It didn’t take a particularly skilled wizard to cast a quietening charm. Draco didn’t know much about Albus’ magical ability, but if he took even slightly after his father, he could have cast that perfectly by his second year. Let alone now, in the summer after his sixth year. And Draco knew for a fact that Scorpius had used the spell before, when he had ‘sneakily’ hosted a party inside his room without Draco noticing for about half an hour. No, they could have made no noise at all if they had wanted to. But they did. So they wanted to be heard. Why?

That was only half of the problem though. The other half was that, upon hearing Albus and his son have sex, his body reacted. His cock had stiffened, and his mind had started conjuring up images of them both… Naked, in bed, fucking, loudly. And with how they had been behaving the days before, he knew pretty much what that looked like. By now he had seen everything except their dicks.

And even though it was wrong to listen, and wrong to think of his son’s boyfriend like that, and even more wrong to think of Scorpius like that… He had given in. Draco had thrown off the covers, grabbed his dick and closed his eyes. He had imagined looking at them. Albus, just like a wet dream back at Hogwarts: the untidy black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Lust in his green eyes as he looked down at Scorpius. His skin tan from being out shirtless all the time, a sheen of sweat over it. His round ass moving up and down as his long cock was plunging into Scorpius.

The images had kept on coming as Draco was jerking off. Surprisingly he had gotten only more turned on as his imaginary gaze shifted away from Albus, and onto his son.

His perfect son. A younger, better, _sexier_ version of himself. Laying on his back, head tilted backwards, his blond hair splayed over the pillow. His pink cock leaking precum over his lightly-defined abs, a little spurt coming out every time Albus thrust into him.

The noises from the other room had grown louder. With every thrust Albus let out a groan, and Scorpius was reduced to saying “fuck fuck fuck fuck” over and over again.

When his mind slipped back to his fantasy, something had changed. Albus was sitting in the corner of the room, naked, looking at Draco directly. He had his cock in his hand and was stroking it slowly. And if Albus was there, that meant Draco… Draco looked down. He was completely inside of Scorpius, the heat around him almost too much even in his imagination. Scorpius was staring straight up at him defiantly.

“Come on dad, fuck me harder. Make me scream. Shoot your load inside me and make me cum so hard it hits my face. Albus can do that.” Scorpius’ expression changed from deviance to lust. He kept on looking straight at Draco with those enchanting grey eyes. “Then you can lick it from my face. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Tasting your son’s cum after you’ve fucked him?”

Draco leaned down and kissed Scorpius’ filthy mouth shut, not wanting to go over the edge just because of dirty talk. He quickened his pace, putting his hands on Scorpius’ shoulders and pushing him into the mattress. Scorpius’ head lolled back, mouth open, a string of profanities coming out of it. The feeling was incredible, Draco’s cock being squeezed tighter and tighter as Scorpius’ came closer to his orgasm every second. It was only made better for Draco by the thought that this wasn’t just some piece of ass from a club, or party… No, this was his son that he was pounding into. With his old rival’s son watching and jerking off to it.

Scorpius let out a loud, drawn out “Fuck, dad”, as Draco felt the cum spill between them, hitting his own chest and Scorpius’ neck. Draco leaned down and licked it off before nipping at Scorpius’ neck. He thrust himself in as deep as possible for one last time and groaned as he came inside Scorpius.

Just like that he was thrown back into reality. As the noises from the next room over died down he had to face the truth: he had just jerked off to his son. And not only the noises his son made, or Albus had made, or the thought of being watched while having sex… No, he had jerked off to the thought of fucking his son.

Before the week had started, Draco hadn’t really thought of Scorpius like this. He knew Scorpius was attractive, obviously. He thought – after some convincing – that Albus was a pretty good match for him, and with how he’d taken after his father, a looker as well. Draco had known for years as well that he very much enjoyed cock and ass. He just had never put two and two together. There was no reason to. Good sex wasn’t hard to get, and why would he ever think of his son in such a way anyway?

But now, things were different. Scorpius had grown into his body from what Draco had seen this week. He wasn’t _muscular,_ but he was… Lean, toned, attractive, a Malfoy. And fuck, when he walked out with just that towel around his waist, a few drops of water still rolling down his body, down to that delicious treasure trail, down into the towel. Draco had followed that droplet with his eyes as if his life depended on it. And when it got all the way to the towel, he had let his gaze go further down. He couldn’t be certain, with that damn towel in the way, but it certainly looked like Albus would have nothing to complain about if he ever bottomed. Scorpius was definitely hung.

Now that he thought about it, the attraction probably started that very first day. And he couldn’t deny it anymore, couldn’t fight it anymore. He wanted to get closer to them.

 

So that was the second part of the problem: he wanted them. When thinking about it, it didn’t seem like too much of a problem. They were here for a couple more weeks, and were showing off their bodies for sure. All he had to do was approach them and just… Take them.

On the other hand, though, he didn’t want to risk his relationship with Scorpius. What if he had it wrong? What if they just didn’t really like wearing clothing? Or their quietening charm had failed?

He had to be sure. If he was going to do this, he needed to be absolutely one hundred percent certain that they wanted it.

Draco spent the best part of the day coming up with a plan. He went over dozens of scenarios in his head and eventually settled on the one that seemed to him would give him the most information the quickest. After finding what he needed in the library – despite being distracted by Albus, who was walking around wearing pants so tight Draco could almost see straight through them – he returned to his bedroom and started casting the spells he needed on the shared wall between his and Scorpius’ bedroom.

Tonight, he’d know for sure. And if it went well, tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured this thing would be two chapters, but apparently it'll be more. We'll get to the sex, I promise. Not really checked for spelling or grammar because I'm too embarrassed to read back what I wrote. Hope you enjoy it.

It took Draco the better part of his afternoon to set up the spells exactly how they wanted them. The basic charm work was simple: the wall needed to let sound through from Scorpius' room to his, but not the other way around. The second part was harder though. He needed to hide the magic from Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius wasn't too much of an issue, he wouldn't be on guard in his own home. After their ordeal in the fourth year, however, Harry had taught Albus how to use his magic to detect spells and charms embedded into rooms, objects and even people. And that was going to be a problem.

Meeting Albus for the first time after that had been quite disconcerting. When he had entered the Manor, Draco could feel his magic flowing around the entire room, poking and prodding at anything it came into contact with. Including Draco. It was a weird combination of rude, intimate, domineering and inappropriate. As time went by, Albus seemed to be able to relax a bit more though, and a month after the incident, the intensity of Albus' magic had seemed to fade. Still, whenever Albus came in, Draco felt a quick little brush of magic, like a small gust of wind blowing through the room.

That's why Draco had been busy for hours. Layer upon layer of concealment spells, each one concealing the one below it, each one lighter than the previous, each one more subtle. When he heard the front door slam shut, and a couple of minutes later heard laughter and the swooshing of broomsticks, he went into Scorpius' room.

It never ceased to amaze Draco how two people who differed so much in the little things could have a succesful, peaceful relationship. Scorpius' room looked schizophrenic. Scorpius' trunk was open, but everything inside was neat and organized. His clothing was folded and stacked, his books looked almost brand new. Even – what Draco assumed was – Scorpius' side of the bed was made. Albus' trunk was also in the room, but seemed to have exploded. It was empty, with all of Albus' belongings strewn about the room, over the side of the trunk, thrown across the bed.

Draco walked up to the shared wall between their rooms, and held up his hand. He focused his magic and probed out. Closing his eyes, he tried to find something, anything. But he found nothing. His hard work had paid off, and besides the latent magic of the Manor itself, he couldn't detect anything off about the wall.

Draco opened his eyes again and turned around, starting towards the door. After only two steps he stopped dead in his tracks. Half hidden under the bed, he saw a pair of dark green boxer briefs. From all the showing off the boys had done in the past couple of days, he knew they had to be Scorpius'. With all of his other clothing being either folded or in the laundry, this pair looked very much out of place. He wondered why. Maybe Albus had worn it? Maybe it was old and torn? It couldn't hurt to take a quick look.

Draco bent down and picked up the garment. As he got a better view of it, it became obvious why this one was different from the rest. Inside of it were white markings that very obviously could be only one thing. Or, two things. The boxers were covered in either Scorpius' or Albus' cum.

Draco's heart started beating faster as his cock hardened in seconds. He threw caution to the wind and lifted it up to his face, pressing his nose into it. It smelled like musk. Like cock, like sex and like cum. The smell was intoxicating. His erection was already straining against his jeans, creating an unmistakable bulge. He considered jerking off right here on Scorpius’ bed… But as he did, he realized it had gone quiet outside. Draco rushed over to the window and peeked outside, seeing Albus and Scorpius making their way towards the manor.

With a wave of his hand he directed the dirty boxers back to their spot under the bed, and quickly made his way out of Scorpius’ room. When he closed the door behind him, he stopped. Normally, he’d have gone straight to his own room, or his study, or anywhere where he wouldn’t be confronted with the boys. Maybe it was his arousal clouding his judgment, maybe it was acceptance of his attraction to Scorpius and Albus, maybe it was a bit of Gryffindor courage, or maybe a combination of all of them… But Draco didn’t follow the safe route this time. He headed towards the bathroom, locked the door and stood just behind it, listening. Waiting.

Draco didn’t have to wait long. Just a minute or two passed before he heard the large doors of the Manor open and close. He was rock hard, and could still practically smell the cum-stained boxers. When he heard Albus and Scorpius walking towards Scorpius’ room, loudly talking about something he couldn’t really put his attention to, Draco opened the door.

Just two meters to his left, Scorpius and Albus’ conversation suddenly died down and they stopped in their tracks. They were both shirtless, a fine sheen of sweat covering their torsos, a healthy blush on their cheeks. Draco had known this was what he would encounter, but still he couldn’t help but be amazed by how good they looked. Not even a week ago he’d never even thought about what his son would look like shirtless, but by now all he wanted was to find out what he looked like completely naked.

Draco went ahead with the little plan he’d concocted inside the bathroom. The boys had relentlessly teased him for days, so surely it was fine for him to tease back. Even if he was wrong about them being attracted to him, doing it just once was completely fine, right?

“Looking good as ever, boys. Enjoy your shower together.”

Draco looked Scorpius straight in the eye, trying to figure out his expression. He wasn’t exactly sure, but it looked like arousal and surprise. Maybe a bit of lust. Draco reached down to the bulge in his jeans and ‘adjusted’ it. At least, that was what he had wanted to do. When he actually touched his dick he couldn’t help but grind down his palm against it for a long, agonizing second.

Draco spun around and went straight for his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. Now that he’d actually done something to show his feelings to the boys, he was hit with doubt. Had he gone too far? Had he misjudged the signals from Albus and Scorpius? He sighed. Apparently being attracted to a pair of immensely attractive sixteen year olds had turned him back into one as well.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the door to Scorpius’ room opened, and the sound of their voices was projected through his room clear as day.

“Did you fucking see that? Merlin’s bollocks can you believe it?” Scorpius’ voice came.

“I guess it’s true what they say about ‘dad dick’.” Draco could practically hear the grin on Albus’ face come through in his voice. “You sure you want to go through with it?”

“Really, Al? Of course I want to go through with it. Did you see that thing? He’ll fill me up so good. Besides, you can’t tell me you’ve changed your mind about being in the middle of a Malfoy sandwich.”

“Fuck no” Albus chuckled “But there’s no way I’ll be able to fit that. He can have my mouth, and you can have my ass. Maybe that way you can be kissing your dad while fucking me. I’d love to see that…” Albus trailed off.

“So are we positively sure he wants us then?” Albus asked. “Maybe he was just jerking it to some memory of my dad in the bathroom.”

“As sexy a thought as that is,” Scorpius responded “I know my dad pretty well. The way he looked at me… He wants me. If you want to be really sure though we could do that other thing we talked about though.”

“That’ll be so embarrassing…” Albus started, doubt in his voice. Draco heard their bed creak, and a slight rustling of clothing being discarded. “But I guess it’s worth it. Anything to make sure I’ll see your dad fuck you into the mattress and blow his load on your face.”

“Bloody Merlin, Albus… You really know how to get me going don’t you?” Scorpius’ reply came, followed quickly by a moan.

Draco dismissed the spells between their bedrooms. He would love to keep listening, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to do so without jerking off. And apparently, he needed to make sure he had enough energy – and cum – in him to do exactly what the boys wanted; Fuck his own son into the mattress before blowing his load over his face.

This morning, he had thought tomorrow was going to be a good day. But apparently, tonight was going to be great already. Draco stood from his bed, his cock still hard in his pants. He tried his best to give it no thought, and to give what was going on in the room next door no thought. He exited his room and headed for the kitchen. Preparations were needed.

On his way past Scorpius’ door, he gave a gentle knock on it.

“Dinner’s in an hour boys. Make sure to take that shower!”

Draco smiled to himself.

A response came from the other side of the door in the form of Scorpius’ ragged voice, trying to suppress moans but failing. “Yeah, we’re” another moan “coming dad.”

Yeah, there was no doubt about it. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat alone in the manor’s dining room. He was proud of this room. The first thing he did when his parents were out of the picture had been to throw out everything in the dining room. He had torn it all down himself and built it all back up in his own style. It still looked old and stately, but it looked nothing like it looked twenty years ago. The room was bright, airy, with new art on the walls, and most importantly, a new table.

He looked over his handywork. The massive oaken table was filled with everything he knew Scorpius and Albus loved. Pastries, both British and Indian, rich stews, crispy fries, thinly sliced Italian meats and most importantly puddings from all over the world. It looked and smelled delicious, and vaguely reminded Draco of his days at Hogwarts.

Somehow, despite being in his favourite room of the manor, and being surrounded by the best food he could think of, he felt uncomfortable. Draco had heard Scorpius and Albus talk about him. He knew they wanted him for sure, and ever since he knew that for sure, he had been walking around with his cock half hard in his pants. But still…

Draco closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. It was going to be fine. At every step of the way, they would be able to back out if they wanted. Images of Scorpius and Albus danced across his mind’s eye. Laughing, kissing, running into him while shirtless, winking. Merlin, he hoped they wouldn’t back out. Draco opened his eyes again.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Draco shouted. There was no turning back now.

It was almost as if they’d been waiting behind the door. Within seconds they walked in, and any doubt in Draco’s mind vanished. He needed to have them.

Albus was dressed in a black, baggy t-shirt, which was damn attractive already, but something else completely stole the show. He was wearing light grey sweat shorts, which did absolutely nothing to hide his dick. With every step Draco could see Albus’ cock – which was either half-hard, or absolutely massive – move around in his shorts. He was most definitely not wearing any underwear. Draco took that as a sign he was hoping to get lucky soon. Or he had just finished fucking Scorpius. He wasn’t sure which option was hotter.

Scorpius came through the door second, dressed almost the opposite of Albus. Whereas Albus’ outfit was exceedingly casual, Scorpius was a bit more dressed up. A thin dark grey hoodie hung casually on his shoulders, closed just enough as to not fall off, and open enough to show off what was underneath; an almost skin tight black t-shirt, leaving little to the imagination. The shirt was just barely long enough to reach down to Scorpius’ jeans: dark grey, and not as tight as Draco would have liked them. Whenever Scorpius took a step, he could see a tiny patch of skin between his shirt and jeans. He was barely showing off anything, yet somehow showing off everything.

Draco was glad he was sitting down at the table, because in a couple of seconds he’d gone from half hard to a full erection. When Albus then also, in plain sight, adjusted his dick inside his pants, Draco had to look away.

“Looks delicious, dad!” Scorpius said as he sat down, breaking a silence that had been just slightly too long.

“Fuck yes it does Scor.” Albus said. Draco noticed Scorpius tensed up for a second, as if he’d been jolted by something. “It’s almost like one of Molly’s feasts, Scor.” Scorpius twitched in his chair again. “Remember that? I’m going to enjoy the fuck out of this, Scor.” Albus said, but his gaze was focused on Draco. Scorpius tensed again, closing his eyes for a second.

“Yes, I remember.” Scorpius responded, his voice a little higher than usual. “Let’s dig in.”

With that, the boys each grabbed a fork and started heaping food on their plates – except… Whenever they reached out to put something on their plate, it disappeared, only to reappear again when they moved away from it.

Draco simply sat back and watched as the boys tried a couple of times to grab an especially good-looking slice of pie.

“Uh, mister Malfoy… Something is wrong with the food.” Albus said, confusion apparent in his voice.

“Well, Al. It’s not nice to be teased, now is it? All these delicious things right in front of your eyes…” Albus’ face went from confused to amused.

“To see something and want it so badly, but having it be just slightly out of reach?” Albus responded. “We know all about that, don’t we, Scor?” Again, Scorpius tensed, and this time also let out a small moan. It all fell into place in Draco’s mind. This was what Scorpius had referred to as ‘embarrassing’.

“Oh, do you now, _Scor?_ ” Scorpius closed his eyes “Because I didn’t, _Scor._ ” Draco grinned as Scorpius’ mouth fell open and he pushed his chair away from the table. “Not until a couple of days ago, when you and your boyfriend kept on being so stupidly attractive, _Scor_.” Scorpius pushed his palm against the now obvious bulge in his jeans. “And Albus,” Draco said, his gaze turning towards Albus. “I think we’re a bit beyond ‘mister Malfoy’, aren’t we? Especially when soon you’ll be sucking my cock, lubing it up to get it ready to fuck little _Scor_ over here.”

Scorpius sprung from his chair, letting out a long-drawn curse word. “Let’s fucking go then, this thing is driving me fucking insane.”

Draco got up from his chair and walked around the table, his heart beating in his chest. He grabbed Scorpius’ and Albus’ hands, and a split second later they all three landed on Draco’s bed. With a wave of his hand the boys’ clothing disappeared. Draco sat up on the bed and took in the sight before him.

They were so different. Scorpius was all angles and edges and brightness; His muscles were well defined, but it was clear where his bones were, from his cheekbones to his collarbones to his hips, he looked like a younger – and honestly, Draco thought to himself, better looking – version of Draco. His soft, blond hair was all over the place yet still seemed spiked, as if he’d just been fucked instead of being about to be fucked. His cock was already leaking precum as Scorpius reached down and scooped up a drop to bring to his mouth. Draco managed to tore his gaze away from Scorpius and looked over to Albus.

Albus also had defined abs and pecs, but had just a bit more meat on him. He seemed… Softer, rounder, his skin more tan than Scorpius’. Even his hair seemed rounder somehow, framing his face perfectly. The most surprising thing to Draco was the sheet size of Albus’ dick. It was about as long as Draco’s, but much thicker.

Albus must have seen Draco staring at it. “He loves it, you know. When I push deep inside of him and grab his hair. When I pound into him and bite his neck. When he squeezes around my dick and I blow my load deep inside of him. He wants you to do that as well.” Apparently Albus was not just gifted with a thick dick, but also a filthy mouth. Draco looked over to Scorpius. “Are you sure?”

“Fucking hell, _dad_ , of course I’m sure. I want you to take me. I want you to use me. I’ve seen that bulge in your pants, and now I want to see it for real. Feel it for real.” Scorpius said. He sat up and flipped over, getting on his hands and knees. Now Draco saw what had made him so uncomfortable. Sticking out of Scorpius’ ass was the base of a dildo. A large one at that. With a wave of his hand Draco got rid of his own clothing, his erection finally springing free. He reached forward and slowly pulled the dildo out of Scorpius, making him moan and curse under his breath.

“Soon. Real soon.” Draco said as he replaced the dildo with three of his fingers. “First your boyfriend needs to get me ready.” Albus shot into action, crawling over to Draco and taking his cock into his mouth. The combined feeling of Albus’ mouth around his dick, and Scorpius’ ass around his fingers made Draco let out a small moan. “The two of you… Fucking hell.”

Draco slowly moved his fingers in and out of Scorpius, who pushed back against him firmly, trying to take in more. “Come on dad, I can take it. Please. Fuck me, dad.” Draco felt Albus’ mouth leave his cock. “Yeah he can. For sure. He’s so good at taking it.” Albus said as he moved towards Scorpius and leaned down. “Your dad tastes real good, you know.” He continued, before kissing Scorpius on the mouth.

Draco wasn’t entirely sure if Scorpius could take it… But he couldn’t wait any longer. The sight of his own son beneath him, naked, riding his fingers as he was kissing his boyfriend who had just been sucking his cock… It was way too much to resist.

Draco pulled out his fingers and grabbed Scorpius’ hips with one hand, his cock with the other. He guided himself towards Scorpius’ hole and slowly started pushing in. Scorpius broke the kiss with Albus and let out a moan. The tight heat around felt amazing around Draco’s dick, but still he stopped pushing in further. “You’re not going to hurt me, for fuck’s sake.” Scorpius said, before pushing his hips back against Draco and taking all of him inside in one push. Scorpius let out another moan.

Draco leaned forward, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside of Scorpius, even without moving. Scorpius turned his head to the side, and Draco closed the distance and kissed him. Scorpius’ tongue was everywhere, the taste of precum, dick, Scorpius and Albus invading Draco’s mouth. Draco broke the kiss and moved his mouth right next to Scorpius’ ear. “Are you sure? I can be rough, you know.” Draco said.

Before Scorpius got a chance to respond, Draco put one hand between his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. He shifted his weight and started fucking Scorpius with long deep strokes. Albus had moved back up next to Draco, lazily stroking his own cock as he watched. “You like that, don’t you, Draco? Slamming into your son? Making him moan and writhe beneath you?” Draco couldn’t deny it. He did love it. The fact that Scorpius was his son only made it better. But he wasn’t about to admit that.

Draco kept up the pace, pushing Scorpius into the mattress with every thrust, the little noises that Scorpius made nearly driving him mad. He turned to the side and kissed Albus, hoping to stop him from talking. However, Albus pulled away after just a second. “You won’t quiet me that easily.” Albus crawled over to Scorpius and leaned down. “You’re doing so well Scor. You look so beautiful with your dad’s cock up your arse.” Albus said into Scorpius’ ear. “Now suck.”

Scorpius most definitely heard him, but seemed not to care. He kept pushing back hard against Draco’s thrusts, kept making _those noises_ , kept looking absolutely delicious. “Draco.” Draco looked up at Albus, who was looking at him with hunger in his eyes. “That was meant for you.” Draco didn’t even bother to argue and leaned forward, his hands moving away from Scorpius’ hips. With one hand he pushed on Scorpius’ back, with the other on the bed.

Albus took Draco’s head in his hands and guided him to his cock. As soon as Draco opened his mouth he thrust in. After a second of nearly choking, Draco relaxed and Albus took charge, fucking Draco’s mouth with fast shallow thrusts. The combined experience of roughly fucking Scorpius, and at the same time being used by Albus was overwhelming. “He’s good, Scor. Not as good as you, but good. Do you like it that I’m fucking your dad’s face, Scor? While he’s inside of you?” Albus’ voice was not as confident as before, his breath hitching as he spoke.

“Fuck yeah,” Scorpius’ voice came between moans, muffled from being pushed into the mattress. It drove Draco to thrust in faster, not holding back any more at all. He was slamming into Scorpius as fast and deep as he could. “Scor, make yourself come. Draco, come inside of him.” Albus ordered. Then his tone softened a bit. “If you don’t want me to come in your mouth…” Albus started. In response, Draco pushed his head forward a bit, taking Albus’ thrusts deeper.

Albus managed to let out a small laugh. “Just as keen as your son, it seems.” He said, before grabbing Draco’s hair with one hand. He was now fucking Draco’s mouth with his whole length, the grip on Draco’s hair painfully pleasurable. Beneath him, Draco felt Scorpius move an arm, and then a rhythmic movement. Every time Draco thrust into Scorpius, he felt him squeeze around his cock. Draco felt his orgasm getting closer, and moaned around Albus’ dick.

Albus was the first to go. He thrust forward as he pulled Draco forward by his hair, Draco’s nose buried in Albus’ crotch. The first spurts of cum went straight down Draco’s throat, after which Albus pulled back a bit and filled Draco’s mouth with cum. He released the vice grip on Draco’s hair and started softly stroking the side of his face. “So good, Draco. So good.”

Draco felt Scorpius’ arm move faster under him, as Scorpius’ ass tightened around Draco. A muffled mantra of “Dad, dad, dad, dad.” grew louder until it suddenly stopped and turned into a long drawn out moan. Draco’s arms collapsed under him, and for the last couple of thrusts he was flush against Scorpius’ back while he blew his load deep inside of Scorpius’ ass.

After a second or two, Draco rolled off Scorpius, who sat up and looked straight at him. Albus drew two fingers through Scorpius’ cum on the bed before licking them clean. He looked at Scorpius and Draco together, the hunger and lust from earlier replaced by love.

“That was so good dad… Fucking hell…” Scorpius said. Draco didn’t respond, instead reaching up and pulling Scorpius down by his arm into a kiss. Scorpius’ tongue greedily licked Albus’ cum from Draco’s mouth while suddenly Scorpius let out a gasp and pulled back. Scorpius’ face was twisted in pleasure, his sweaty forehead still pushed against Draco’s. Draco looked around Scorpius and saw Albus had moved to Scorpius’ ass and had licked it clean. He then moved over to Scorpius and kissed him, Scorpius eating up the cum the same as he had done in the kiss with Draco.

Albus broke the kiss and smiled at Scorpius, lying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius, pulling him close and spooning him. The way they lay there, eyes closed, completely satisfied and _happy_ made a pang of jealousy shoot through Draco. Despite what had just happened, this looked more intimate and private. Draco gently sat up, and was about to turn around when Albus opened his eyes. He reached out a hand and gave a tug on Draco’s arm. Draco looked at Albus questioningly. Was he allowed to join in on this? Albus gave another tug on Draco’s arm. Apparently, he was.

Draco gently lay down next to Scorpius, pressing his chest against his back. He reached out and rested one arm on Albus’ waist. Draco and Albus both looked down as Scorpius shifted slightly, seemingly asleep already. “He is so gorgeous, isn’t he?” Draco whispered. “You two are lucky to have found each other.”

Albus gently kissed the top of Scorpius’ head. “He is” he whispered back “And we are. Although I think it’s ‘us three’ now.”


End file.
